Netgear WNDR4500
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Netgear / WNDR4500 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = PY311200162 Industry Canada ID = 4054A-11200162 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4718 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = ? Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = Samsung K9F1G08U0DSCB0 Flash Size = 128MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 128MB RAM Chip = Samsung K4T51163Q1-HCE6 x 2 nvram Size = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM4718 (SoC) Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100/1000-WAN 4-10/100/1000-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = ? Power = 12V/5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = 2x USB 2.0 Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM4331 WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = U.FL Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11a/n WI1 MIMO status = 3x3:3 WiFi Operating Frequency = 5GHz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps? 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM4331 WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = U.FL Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WI2 MIMO status = 3x3:3 WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest Netgear WNDR4500 info with INTERNAL PICS + CFE DUMP Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Netgear Category: Fix Me!